Sempais in Distress
by kirrah05
Summary: Now the youngest three of the Seigaku Regulars had been turned into toddlers. Will the third years able to handle it? Chapter 13 is up finally!
1. Dehydration?

**Sempais in Distress**

I do not own Prince of Tennis….

The sound of impact on the tennis balls…ahh..music into their ears.

Morning practice of Seigaku was normal that day, until Inui approached his innocent little kohai on the bench, catching up with their breaths. It was hot even morning, sweat was coming out of everywhere.

"Finished your laps already?" questioned Inui, with shining glasses because of the sun's rays.

"Aa…Inui sempai…" Momo replied.

Ryoma was beside Momo, he was looking for something to drink. Kaidoh was wiping himself with his yellow towel, not far from the three.

"This intense heat can cause you dehydration" said the data man.

"Don't worry, Inui sempai…" said Ryoma, about to open a can of Ponta.

"That's not good for your health, Echizen."

Inui then grabbed the can from the youger boy, causing him to scowl, Inui stared at the young freshmen, with an evil glint on his glasses.

"Humph…"

"Fssssshhhhhhuuuu…"

"Then we'll drink water instead" said Momo, reaching for his water bottle.

Inui then blocked Momo.

A strong breeze then passed through the four. Momo felt something chilly running down his spine.

"H2O doesn't have enough vitamins and minerals to support your physical activities" stated Inui.

Something was in the wind, and that "something" must be affecting their sempai's brain.

"Get to the point sempai…" said Kaidoh, annoyed.

"Okay then." said Inui, pushing his glasses higher on his nose. The older boy then pulled something from his back, which made the three…..horrified.

A pitcher of orange, mixed with green liquid came face to face with three of the youngest of the Seigaku regulars. Their faces were drained out of color. Suddenly looking pale, the three took steps backward away from the juice, temporarily escaping the awful smell it was producing. While the data man was taking huge steps forward closer to his kohai, with a wicked grin on his face.

"Now you don't want to start a goose chase…" he said. "That will higher the rate of dehydration"

"Wha-what's that, Inui sempai?" questioned Ryoma, pointing at their nightmare.

"A drink, just made for my darling kohai"

"Da-darling kohai?" said Kaidoh.

"Don't worry, this will be refreshing you'll see…" said Inui. "This can make you feel a thousand years younger"

What the four didn't know, there were several pairs of eyes itching to witness the agony of their kohai…

"Shouldn't we stop Inui, Fujiko nya?" questioned Eiji.

"Those poor boys," said Oishi. "They'll be Inui's guinea pigs"

"This looks like fun, ne, Taka-san?" said Fuji.

"BURNING BABY!!!" exclaimed Kawamura.

"What's did we do wrong?!" questioned Momo. "What's that for?!!!!"

"Nothing really.." replied the older boy. "Let's say this is your reward for training so hard these days"

"Re-reward?!!!!!!!!"

"Aa..the fact that this contains enough nutrients to keep you going, and this also lowers the risks of infection."

"I-infection?!!!!" said Kaidoh, then he hissed in fear and annoyance."

"BUT THAT _THING_ WILL INFECT US!!!!!" exclaimed Momo.

"Now, now you three, be good kohai and drink this" said Inui. "This is for your own good"

"Inui sempai?!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Poor ochibi, nya" said Eiji.

When Kawamura, Kikumaru, Oishi and Fuji approached their kohai, they were there, lying, knocked out by Inui's juice. They caught Inui scribbling down in his notebook, mumbling something.

"Oh no, we still have practice" said Oishi.

"It will take them hours to wake up" said Kawamura.

"They're all still cute lying on the ground even suffering written all over them, nya" said Eiji.

"I enjoyed the scene, Inui" said Fuji, grinning.

"If Tezuka finds out, he'll be-.." said Oishi.

"I'll be what?!!!"

What the third years didn't know that their suffering had just began…

**End of Chapter…**

**Author's Notes:**

What you think? Please review, take it easy on the flames….


	2. Cute!

**Sempais in Distress**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Notes:**

Ah! No, no, no, no!!! This is not the sequel –sweatdrops- I still haven't started writing it yet….my head is aching about the monkey thing,…my bad, gome, gome. The sequel will be entitled Kouhais in Distress 2: Ginka's Return, which may take awhile… hehehe which means…yes Lifeless Heart, I think the hell will brake out….ehehehehehe….I can't believe it, more than 10 reviews in my first chapter? Whoa! That makes me soooo haaaaappppyyyy!!! Arigato gosaimasu to the chapter one reviewers! Well ja for now…there's so many flying cockroaches in this time of night?!!! Darn!! Nooooooooooo! Geeeeeeeeeeeettt awwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaay!!!! –runs off-

Enjoy….

"I'll be what?!!!" questioned Tezuka, just behind them.

"Te-tezuka!!!"

"What's going on here?!" said the stoic captain. "Practice isn't over!!!"

All of them seemed speechless, they all stared at their twitching captain looking down on them, which was very scary…Tezuka's eyes then wondered on all the regulars, the twitching got worse when he noticed that three were missing…

"Well?!!" he said. "I deserve an explanation!!! And where's Echizen and the others?!!"

"Tezuka nya…" said Eiji. "Inui has…"

Now Tezuka's eyes looked even scarier, it silenced the young acrobat and he hid behind the Seigaku's mother, Oishi.

"E-eiji…?" said Oishi.

"I'll take care of this, Eiji" said Inui, stepping forward closer to the stoic captain.

"I gave our kohai vitamin drinks, this will improve their resistance…"

"…"

"They're lying over there…enjoying the greatness of this juice…"

"You guys want to try it?"

"NO!!!"

Tezuka then glanced all over the area finding their kohai. But instead, he caught Fuji, with a serious look on his face, staring at a pile of training clothes on the ground not far from the place he was standing on. He approached the tensai and stared with him.

"And where are they?" questioned the stoic captain.

"They're….OH MY GOD!!!!!!! WHERE ARE THEY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Oishi, approaching the pile of clothes.

"They can't be out there…_naked_ .." said Kawamura.

"That can't be nya!!!" said Eiji.

The third years then fell into silence. Some of them were thinking dirty thoughts. Trust me, you don't want to know. They were all standing there, thinking. Until one of them….

"Wha-what was that?!!!" exclaimed Eiji. "It moved!!!!"

The rest of the regulars then looked at the cat-like acrobat ridiculously…

"I SWEAR!! IT MOVED!!!"

All of them glanced at the pile in front of them. They found three lumps buried under the pile of clothes, and yes, it was moving, it was also making strange sounds…All of them gulped, well except for Fuji and Tezuka. Until they decided to approach and find out what was under there. They all slowly crept closer, all of their shaking hands grabbed each clothing there…

"Okay, on the count of three…" said Oishi.

"One.."

"Two…"

"Three!"

"YOU TURNED OUR KOHAI INTO INFANTS?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

There they were, Kaidoh, Momo and Ryoma, with their loose clothes. Kaidoh was sitting, with his loose bandana still on, his eyes were big and cute. Momo's hair was still standing, the broom-haired boy was sucking his thumb innocently. Ryoma, with his Fila cap covering his face, eyes only visible, was looking at his senpai, with stars twinkling in his eyes.

"This is a miracle!!" said Inui. "I can sell this to the old people!! I'll be rich!!"

"Baby ochibi, Kaoru and Momo-chan are so cute, nya!" said Eiji, looking closer at his kohai.

"Aa…come here baby Kaidoh…" said Fuji, sitting.

"Psh, psssshhh!!" said Kaidoh cutely, he then went to the tensai, with his both arms waving demanding Fuji to carry him.

"There…good boy…"

"Psssshhhhh!"

"This is my ultimate juice!" said Inui, holding his pitcher high in the air.

Tezuka suddenly slapped his hand, causing Inui to drop his juice on the ground.

"Is this what's all about?!!!" said Tezuka.

"FIX THIS!!!"

"I know I shoudn't cry on spilled juice...but...it's just so sad..." said the data man, then he snivled, eyes watering.

Eiji then carried Ryoma near his waist with one hand. Ryoma was struggling and squirming.

"Uhh...ahhhh!!!" said Ryoma, looking uncomfortable.

Fuji, with Kaidoh resting on his arms, noticed the young acrobat with the young prodigy.

"Don't hold him like that, Eiji" said the tensai.

"Oh, here, let me.." said Oishi, offering help to his doubles partner.

Momo was on Kawamura's back.

"Idieyup!!! Yah! ya!" said Momo, pulling Kawamura's hair.

"Take it easy, Momo" said Kawamura.

Eiji then glanced at Oishi, Fuji and Kawamura...

"Hoi! You all look too good with a baby, nya." said Eiji.

"I had a lot of practice with Yuuta" said Fuji.

Tezuka then glanced at the rest of the regulars, the sight of them, having fun with their baby kohai, made him twitch more...

"So sweet...Look at their happy faces..." said Inui.

"ALL OF YOU!!!! 1000 LAPS!!!!!!!"

Oh no, the volcano just erupted…

**End of Chapter… **


	3. Did you made them?

**Sempais in Distress**

**Chapter 3**

"This is all your fault, Inui nya!" whined Eiji, running.

All of the third years, except for Tezuka, ran a thousand laps their stoic captain had given them. All of them looked dead tired, with their sweat dripping on the ground as they turned on the corner for their 999th lap.

Tezuka was watching them, with the three cuties sitting on his lap being held by his strong arms. The three kept squirming and wiggling, but Tezuka managed to keep them in place. The three were wrapped by their loose clothing, making them more uncomfortable.

Good thing it was Saturday, no classes, or they'll be in big trouble. Tezuka dismissed the non-regulars early that day. They don't want to start a commotion do they?

It took them three hours until they're now running for the last lap. Fuji was still smiling at his baby kohai while turning for the last one. Inui was still weeping for his spilled juice, while Eiji and Oishi were panting heavily behind Kawamura, who was now dashing.

They all sat on the ground catching their breaths. At last, they're finished…

Fuji then approached the Seigaku's stoic captain. The tensai looked down on his kohai in Tezuka's arms, grinning. The three gave him innocent looks. He was about to get baby Kaidoh from Tezuka's arms, suddenly he found Inui just behind him.

"What's wrong, Inui?" the tensai questioned, looking back.

"Be careful with him" he said. "I don't want even a single muscle strained.. He still need to follow the training menu I gave him"

"Hehehe…no need to worry" said Fuji. "Here, why don't you try holding him?"

"Huh? No-.."

Fuji then carried Kaidoh to Inui's arms. Inui looked at Kaidoh, he looked so…harmless. Kaidoh was just staring at Inui, he's just sooo adorable!! Inui then smiled at Kaidoh, which made the young viper scared….

Fuji then took Ryoma from the stoic captain. The two looked into each other's eyes. The young prodigy got too curious to Fuji's closed eyes, so he tried to open them using his index finger and thumb, but he did not succeed. A strong breeze then came through them, which made Ryoma's Fila cap fly away….far away….

Ryoma's eyes watered…

Momo was still sitting on Tezuka's lap. He just looked bored, the broom-haired boy then glanced at Tezuka, Tezuka then stared at him. Baby Momo-chan then grinned at his stoic captain wickedly. The younger boy then stole Tezuka's glasses and wore it himself…

"Haha! Yupie! Yipee!" said Momo, waving his arms around.

Tezuka then gave a death glare to Momo, threating for laps...

Momo scowled badly...

"Uh oh" said Oishi.

"They're gonna blow nya!!!!!!!!!"

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" _cried the three.

"What now?!!" said Kawamura, covering his ears.

"Make them sttttooooopppp!!!!"

"There, there, Echizen" said Fuji.

"Shush, Kaidoh..." said Inui, making his kohai cry even harder.

Tezuka just stared at crying Momo-chan coldly.

"Babies like toys right?!" said Eiji. "Here! just give them a damn ball or something!" Eiji was handing Oishi a tennis ball.

Oishi looked flushed. He then approached the youngest of the three, Ryoma, crying in Fuji's arms. The mother of Seigaku, with trembling hands, handed the ball to Ryoma, which seemed caught interest to the round thing. Kaidoh and Momo stopped crying and stared at the ball curiously. Ryoma then grabbed the ball from Oishi's hands then stared at it. The three seemed _fascinated_...

"Ah...the sweet sound of silence nya..." said Eiji, relieved.

Oishi just gave a forced smile to his doubles partner.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Kawamura, taking Momo then handed Tezuka's glasses back.

"Let's go to my place" said Inui. "I'll make an antidote there, and while I'm at it, you all can baby sit these guys"

"Ba-baby sit?!!!"

"Sounds like fun. Ne, Ryoma-kun?" said Fuji.

"AAA!" replied baby Ryoma, swallowing the ball whole.

"No, Echizen! Don't put that ball into your mouth, that's dirty!" said Oishi, grabbing the damp ball from the young prodigy.

Baby Ryoma then sniveled, ready to cry once more.

"NO! GIVE IT BACK OISHI NYA!!" exclaimed Eiji.

The young acrobat snatched the ball from the Seigaku's mother then threw it on the young prodigy, disabling Ryoma to cry.

"Fhew" he says.

"To my place, then?" said Inui, carrying baby Kaidoh who has fallen asleep, with the young viper's bandanaless head resting on Inui's chest, with his bandana clutched in his cute little hand.

"Tezuka?"

"No"

"As captain of the team, you can't abandon us in this situation, Tezuka." said Fuji, coolly.

"Tch"

"Fine"

The third years then exited the gates of Seishun Gakuen. All of them walked in pairs on the sidewalk with each baby. Fuji and Tezuka with baby Ryoma. Inui and Eiji with baby Kaidoh. Kawamura and Oishi with baby Momo-chan. They all looked ridiculous.

"Where's your house, Inui nya?" said Eiji. "We really must hurry, people are staring at us!"

"I agree Inui" said Oishi. "This is embarrassing"

"We're almost there" said Inui. "We only need to turn-"

"AH! He's so kawaii!!!" said An Tachibana, suddenly appeared infront of them.

"Is he your brother?" she questioned, addressing Fuji.

"Ahh...no.." replied the Tensai.

"Oh.."

"It seems practice ended early today, Tezuka" said a voice from behind.

It was Kippei Tachibana, with the rest of Fudomine regulars.

"Aa.." said Tezuka. "We're facing a crisis"

"Huh?"

"And who's this little cuttie?" said An.

"You're baby sitting?!" questioned Kamio.

"You can say that" said Fuji.

"Where did they come from?" questioned An, innocently.

"..."

"Did you made them?" questioned Shinji.

"Wha-what did you say?!!" exclaimed Oishi.

"Tha-that's impossible!!!"

"How do you make these things?"

**End of Chapter...**

**Author's Notes: **

Third chapter! Oh my God! Kaidoh's birthday is nearing! I have to make something special...hmmm...I thank all the reviewers last chappie!! You were all so sweet! Sorry if it was bold back then...my eyes go blurry when I'm sleepy...well...review please...I mean it...Ja!


	4. Pee And Poo

**Sempais in Distress**

**Chapter 4**

"How do you make these things?" questioned Shinji, making everyone twitch. "Because you know, it's impossible for a guy with another guy to have a baby. And where's your other members? Why are they not here? And where do you get those anyways? Are they-.."

"Shi-shinji!" said Tachibana, cutting him off.

"Buchou,…don't you think it's strange that they-.."

"SHINJI!!!"

"_Sigh…._Gomen, Tachibana-buchou.."

Seigaku was relieved that Tachibana stopped Shinji's mumbling, or they'll be in big trouble. Tachibana shifted his look from Shinji, facing down mumbling something to Kamio, to Tezuka who was with Fuji, carrying baby Ryoma with the ball still stuck into his mouth. Fudomine's captain faced Tezuka with embarrassment.

"Gomen," said Tachibana. "That's not our business.."

"Forget about it" said Tezuka, looking impatient. "We really should go"

"Ahhh…already?" whined An. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"An!" said Tachibana.

After Tezuka gave Tachibana a final nod, both teams separated. Seigaku hurried to Inui's house running.

"They're so weird" said Kamio, as he watched Seigaku left.

"Don't you think it's suspicious?" questioned Shinji.

" What? Seigaku?!"

"They got those babies out of nowhere, let's follow them"

"Nani?!!"

Shinji then grabbed Kamio's wrist, running after Seigaku dragging poor Kamio along.

"NOOOOOOOO!! AN!!!" exclaimed Kamio.

"Huh? Where's Kamio and Shinji going?" questioned An to her older brother.

"If they want trouble, let them be" said Tachibana, coolly.

"You're so cold" said An, pouting. "But you gotta admit, the baby with the spiky hair IS cute!"

"You serious?"

OoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooooOooooooooooOoooooooooooooOoooooooooO

When the third years finally set foot on Inui's household, they were all panting, out of breath.

"Darn that Shinji, nya!" said Eiji, sitting on the couch.

"We're almost caught" said Kawamura, holding Momo, eating his jersey.

"Ah..Momo, that's not food"

"Yummy!!"

Eiji's eyes wondered off all over Inui's house, he never thought the data man's place was this big before. He saw Fuji and Tezuka, sitting beside him with baby Ryoma not letting go of the ball, Kawamura and Oishi, trying to stop baby Momo-chan eating a jersey, and Inui, turning the aircon on, with baby Kaidoh asleep in his arms.

"They must be hungry…" said Oishi, looking at baby Momo-chan.

"Hey, Inui nya!" said Eiji, standing up. "Where are you going to make the antidote anyway?"

"I'll make it in my room" the other boy replied.

"Ohhhh…" said Eiji. Then he looked curiously on baby Kaidoh. "I want to hold baby Kaoru-chan!"

Inui was startled.

"Come on, give me baby Kaoru-chan nya!!!!"

"NO! He's mine-….No, I mean, you could wake him up!" said Inui, stepping backward from the young acrobat.

"Ohhhh….wake him up you say?!" said Eiji, looking at Inui with suspicion, stepping forward.

"Give me!.."

"NO!!"

Eiji then chased Inui. The two third years ran around the couch, again and again...not noticing that all that commotion shook baby Kaidoh from his sleep.

Baby Kaidoh opened his eyes, staring at Inui. It caused everyone in the room to remain silent, pausing like statues.

"Do-don't cry, Kaoru-chan!" said Eiji, already covering his ears.

"Ka-kaidoh?" said Inui.

After baby Kaidoh glanced at the room, seeing all his senpai staring at him, he then yawned, placed his head back in Inui's shoulders and drifted back to sleep.

"That was close, nya!" said Eiji.

Tezuka then glared at Inui.

"Inui, don't you have better things to do?" said Tezuka. "Like making that antidote.."

"Aa..." said Inui, walking to his room.

"Are you forgetting something, Inui nya?" said Eiji.

"Fo-forgetting?!" said the data man.

"Hahaha...you can't concentrate if baby Kaidoh's with you" said Fuji.

"Right" said Inui, leaving baby Kaidoh lying on the couch. "I...um...going now...You guys take care of things here"

"Hai, hai" said Eiji. "Just finish that antidote already nya!"

Inui scowled looking at Eiji. His rectangular glasses shone evilly at the young acrobat, he then went up to his room, slamming the door shut without saying a word.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Ryoma then looked at his stoic captain innocently with the ball still stuck to his mouth. Tezuka just ignored the younger boy as he looked away.

Kawamura then shivered.

"It's so cold nya" said Eiji looking at the airconditioner. "Aren't you cold, baby ochibi nya?"

The young acrobat then approached the young prodigy. Spreading his arms, he hugged baby ochibi tightly, feeling the young prodigy's warmth.

"Ah...you're so cute and warm ochibi nya!" said Eiji.

Ryoma just stared at his cat-like sempai, feeling relieved after doing...something.

"You're so warm ochibi" said Eiji. "And..."

Eiji then looked down on his wet shirt with baby Ryoma in his arms.

"Wet..."

"Waaaaaahhhh! Oishi!" exclaimed Eiji. "Ryoma peed on me nya!!!!"

"Wha-what?" said Oishi.

Eiji then carried baby Ryoma to Oishi. He then removed his shirt and tossed it somewhere on the side. He then grabbed an extra from his Tennis bag. Good thing he had an extra.

The young acrobat then looked at everyone with relief. But he noticed that everyone of them, Oishi, Kawamura, except for Fuji smiling, was looking very terrified.

He then glaced at his side, looking for Tezuka. What do you know, he was just beside him, with Eiji's peed shirt on his face.

"Te-tezuka!" said Oishi.

"Aaaahhhhh!" exclaimed Eiji, grabbing his shirt from Tezuka. "Gomenasai! Gomenasai!!!"

Tezuka's eyebrows twitched.

"DON'T JUST TOSS DIRTY LAUNDRY!!!!" the stoic captain exclaimed.

"GOMENASAI! NYA!!" said Eiji, hiding behind Oishi.

Tezuka just glared at the young acrobat. Until Fuji approached the stoic captain handing him a clean towel.

"Arigato" he said with a stoic voice.

"No problem" replied Tensai.

Tezuka then removed his glasses and put it on his shirt, not wanting Momo to steal it again, he wiped himself.- Eiji then grabbed Ryoma.

"I'll clean him up nya!" said Eiji, escaping Tezuka.

"Are you sure?" questioned Oishi, looking worried.

"How hard can it be? Nya!"

Then he fled to Inui's bathroom.

Kawamura then noticed that the atmosphere around him is changing, while somebody broke the silence.

"What's that smell?" said Oishi, sniffing.

All third years then glanced all over the room, there they found baby Momo...um...

"Momo pooped!!!" exclaimed Kawamura, looking at Inui's stained couch.

Tezuka then slapped his hand to his face looking down.

Could this day get any worse?

**End of Chapter...**

**Author's Notes:**

4th chapiee! Sorry if it took awhile, I'm busy with Kouhais in Distress 2. Well here it is..Thanks for the reviewers and corrections last chapiee! Hope you like this one! Review! Please and Thank you!!! Ja!


	5. Tezuka Dear

**Sempais in Distress**

**Chapter 5**

"That is _so _sick, nya!" said Eiji, holding clean Ryoma into his arms, looking at Momo.

The stench of Momo's poop was circulating around Inui's household. It was making all the third years in there sick. Someone has to take action, and that someone really wasn't decided yet.

At that time, Inui was scribbling formulas of the antidote. He was really taking a hard time for what ingredients he'll put in his bubbling juice of doom to turn his kohai back to normal. His brain hurt, he can feel it ache.

The stench was too strong, it didn't took long before the awful scent entered Inui's room. Inui was still looking down at his crumpled papers, he let a small sigh, indicating that he was tired.He then told himself that it'll be good time to take a break and see how things are going with his fellow third years downstairs with his baby kohai.

He stood up and stretched his legs and arms. He then inhaled. But he then smelled that awful scent entering his nose.He felt that his nose was on fire. He tried to stop the scent by holding his hands up to his mouth and nose, he also didn't breathe, but it was just too strong...he then came out rushing out of his room, panting really hard, gasping for air.

"Yare yare" said Fuji, taking baby Momo chan to the bathroom.

Inui then glanced around, finding the source of that gross smell lurking in his house. His eyes...I mean his nose led him to his couch, stained with a brownish, almost liquid, waste.The data man's eyes widend.

"It seems you can't handle the three, huh?" he said, trying to be calm, as he pushed his glasses up to his nose.

"It's under control, Inui" said Fuji,wearing rubber gloves cleaning baby Momo chan up.

The data man sighed as he looked at his wall clock. It was twelve noon,...lunch time.

Baby Kaidoh just woke up. He glanced all over the area, he then saw baby Ryoma, sitting still on Inui's elegant carpet, innocently. He then crawled to the young prodigy.

"Peachy boo poopoo laka laka boo?" said baby Kaidoh.** Translation:** Is that baka peach responsible for that gross stench?

"Goo lako boo ya! ya! Machu chu grum grum" said baby Ryoma. **Translation: **Yeah, I guess. I'm hungry...my stomach's growling.

"They must be hungry" said Oishi, looking at the wall clock. "It's lunch time already"

"Ohhh?!!" said Eiji. "What should we feed them nya?"

"Someone has to go to the groceries" said Inui.

"Aa" said Fuji, stepping out of the bathroom wiping Momo with a clean towel. "I'll go"

Fuji then settled Momo down on the floor. The young broom haired boy approached his fellow babies on the carpet...which was baby talking to each other.

"Ochi koo koo loko haha mushi!" he said.**Translation:** So, the goodie-two shoes finally woke up!

"Kuchi loko loko?!!!" said Kaidoh. **Translation: **What does that mean bastard?!!!

"Hootie kolo juki loo loo! Halu joo boo la!"** Translation: **You always want our daddy's attention! You just said a bad word! Hahaha! I'm going to tell on you!

"Hachu kabo lo-ko. Pssssshhhhh"** Translation:** Go ahead, it's like they're going to understand you, baka. Fssshhhhuuu.

"I'll come with you" said Oishi.

"No need," said Fuji. "Tezuka will come with me"

"Te-tezuka?"

Fuji didn't let Oishi to come with him. The fact that only both of them are good with babies. The rest might not survive before they came back.

Tezuka glared at Fuji. Fuji smiled at him. The stoic captain then stood up. All the third years stared at him. Looking back with serious eyes, he then said..

"Fuji!" said the stoic captain.

"Coming,..." said Fuji. "Let's go shall we?"

"Aa" said Tezuka.

When the sadistic tensai and the stoic captain was about to go out of the door, Tezuka then looked back, giving an tired sigh...

"Eiji!" said Tezuka.

"Y-yeah?"

"Clean up that mess on Inui's couch"

"Why me-.."

Tezuka gave him a death glare. Eiji doesn't want to get any more trouble, that scary stoic captain might give him a thousands laps or possibly more. Not wanting that, he gave him a forced smile while hiding behind Oishi.

"Ha-hai, Tezuka nya."

"Oishi" said the stoic captain. "I'll leave them to you"

"You can count on me" Seigaku's mother replied.

"You're worring too much,_ dear_" said Fuji.

"Glare.."

Then the two couples left...

**End of Chapter...**

Eiji: Ne, Oishi, Why do readers need to review on stories nya?

Oishi: It's for corrections and opinions on the story. It's also how you show appriciation on the author's work. I mean, authors work very hard to make fics, it's kinda rude if you just read there and be silent...

Eiji: Ohhhh... What if they give negative reviews known as flame or fire nya?

Oishi: Well, that can't be helped. Readers have different opinions, but there are flames which are completely harsh, like telling the author's mistakes and they crush the story also encouraging readers not to read it anymore and you know what's worst? Flaming in anon.

Eiji: Thats mean and scary!!

Oishi: And another kind of a negative review is helpful. Like giving the author's mistakes then they correct them, also giving them helpful advice to improve the story and the author's skills in writing.

Eiji: Ohhhh...I get it now nya!

Oishi and Eiji: Review!

**Author's Notes:**

Please forgive me!!! I know it's short, but there are very exciting chapters coming, I don't want to spill them all at once...Chapiee 5!!! Ja ne! Please don't kill me...


	6. Rock the Babies

**Sempais in Distress**

**Chapter 6**

**Again,...I do not own Prince of Tennis...If I did, Tezuka and Kaidoh would smile...alot.**

Tezuka: Kirrah,...

Kirrah05: Yes buchou?

Tezuka: 20 Laps.

Kirrah05: What did I do-

Tezuka: 40 Laps.

Kirrah05: Fine...(runs off)

Kirrah05: (Whispers to herself) I'm so gonna torture you -evil grin-

Kaidoh: Fssshhhhuuu...

OoooOoooOoooO

Tezuka and Fuji just stepped in the grocery.

Fuji's eyes were wondering all over the diaper brands, while Tezuka was just following him silently.

"What do you think about this one, Tezuka?" said Fuji, showing him two different brands of diapers, inches from his face.

"Hn" was his reply.

"This one says the best diaper in the world" said tensai. "But this one says the best diaper in the universe"

"Fuji" warned Tezuka.

"You pick"

"…"

"Tezuka?"

"Oh well," said Fuji. "World? Universe? World? Universe?"

"Just take the world" said Tezuka, irritated.

"But universe is larger than world" said Fuji.

"Hn"

"Hmm...good point...there are no babies in the universe. We'll take world then"

Now lets find some baby food" said Fuji, putting the diapers in the basket. "Shall we?"

This is going to be a long day,..especially for Tezuka.

OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooOooooooooooooooOoooooooooooOoooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO

"Waaaahhhhh! Oishi!" shrieked Eiji. "Make them stop!"

Momo and Kaidoh were exchanging blows. The two rolled around the carpet pulling each other's hair. They were also scratching each other, causing light abrasions to each other's skin.

When Eiji saw the two, he tried to break the fight, but Momo managed to bite his hand. He realized that his two kohai are fierce when it comes to rivalry. He then stayed away, hiding behind Oishi, cradling his poor hand on his chest. While Oishi was approaching the two slowly.

They didn't know how the fight started. But one thing's for sure, these two are much worse as babies fighting than their normal selves back then.

Kawamura held Momo, while Oishi held Kaidoh. The two pulled them apart with effort, which was a success.

"Momo! " said Kawamura. "Quit struggling!

Kaidoh just frowned. While baby Ryoma just sat on the floor, yawning.

The young prodigy was staring at all his senpai, he didn't really care what's happening there, he just wants some food. FOOD I tell ya!

While Inui turned the aircondition off then opened all his windows. He didn't want his house to stink till it burns down.

"Hoi, Inui!" said Eiji. "Why did you came out of your room anyway nya?"

Inui suddenly turned to face Eiji.

"I'm taking a break" said he. "I was expecting an eighty percent chance that you can't handle them on your own"

"That's quite true" said Oishi, carrying Kaidoh.

When baby Momo finally calmed down, Kawamura settled him down beside baby Ryoma, while Oishi was carrying Kaidoh to avoid conflict between him and Momo.

"So, how's the formula, Inui?" questioned Kawamura.

"Saa...it still lacks something"

"I see..."

Eiji's eyes wondered on the three babies. Kaidoh was still pouting, Momo was glaring at Ryoma, while the young prodigy yawned again.

"Oishi..." said Eiji." What are going to do with them nya? Tezuka and Fujiko are still shopping"

"Yeah," said Oishi. "We have to keep them busy"

"They can have a nap" said Kawamura.

"That's a good idea nya!" said Eiji, grabbing pillows out of nowhere. "Momo chan, Ochibi, Kaoru chan, sleep now"

Eiji layed the pillows on Inui's carpet. He then stared at the three, the three then stared back.

"Why aren't they sleeping nya?"

"Eiji" said Oishi. "You can't just tell babies to sleep"

"Whhaaaaatt?" said Eiji. "How can we get them to sleep?"

"There are some techniques" said Inui, opening his notebook.

"Te-techniques?" said Kawamura.

Inui started flipping the pages in his notebook. Oishi also settled Kaidoh down, then they all went to glance at these...techniques.

"One: Cradle them to sleep."

"Cra-cradle?" said Oishi.

"Taka-san can handle that nya!" said Eiji, handing him a racquet.

"Ahhh...Eiji.." said Kawamura, as he takes hold of the racquet. "HORA! HORA! HORA! LEAVE IT TO ME, BABY!!!!"

Kawamura then grabbed baby Ryoma roughly then cradled him with full force.

"CRADLE! CRADLE! CRADLE!" exclaimed Kawamura. "YEAH! I'M BURNING BABY!!!

"Waaaaaaahhhhhh!!! Waaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" cried Ryoma.

"Stop! Taka-san!" said Oishi, as he grabbed baby Ryoma from Kawamura.

"THAT WAS JUST A WARM-UP BABY!!!"

"Wah! Cradling's enough nya!" said Eiji. "What's next Inui?"

"Two: Rock them to sleep."

"Ro-rock nya?" said Eiji. "Well, that's pretty easy!"

Eiji then grabbed his racquet, using it as a guitar, he then jumped in front of Momo.

"Gyouretsu ni naranda. Sunzen made kite urikireta! Sore wa nai da ROCK! ROCK! ROCK! ROCK! " Eiji sang.

"Eiji!" said Inui, looking at Momo with watery eyes.

"MY TURN BABY!" exclaimed Kawamura. "OH...SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Eiji eyes the widened then approached Kawamura.

"MY SONG'S GOOD!" he exclaimed. "WHY ARE YOU TELLIN ME TO SHUT UP NYA?!!!"

Kawamura just kept singing.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Waaaaaahhhhhh! Waaaaaahhhhh!" cried Momo.

Oishi couldn't take it anymore...

"UUUUURRRRRAAAASSSSSAAAAIIII!!!" he exclaimed.

Silence.

"Three: Read them a bedtime story"

Inui then closed his notebook then approached the three which was on the carpet leaning on the couch. All the babies stared at him, although Ryoma was still hiccuping and Momo still has tears streaming down on his face, while Kaidoh eyes are nearly watering.

Inui then sat in front of them, while Oishi, Eiji and Kawamura was stared at him.

"Once upon a time," said Inui. "There were three little piggies living peacefully,"

"But then a bad wolf came threating that he will make them drink a poisonous juice"

The three just looked at Inui, they all seemed interested.

Inui then continued, with the rest listening to his so called...bedtime story.

"So they all decided to build houses to keep the bad wolf away"

"The piggy with a spiky hair built a house made out of straw, he then locked himself in there"

"Wait," said Oishi. "I think I saw this before"

"But the bad wolf, said there's a 90 percent chance that he can blow it away. So he huffed and puffed, then blew it away"

"This is familiar nya" said Eiji.

"So then the piggy with the spiky hair drank the juice and died"

"Wait Inui," said Oishi. "I think that is not suitable for babies"

"Next, the piggy with the Fila cap built a house made out of twigs, then he kept himself in"

"GO PIGGY!!" exclaimed Kawamura.

"But then the bad wolf-"

"ZzzzzZzzzzZzzzzZzzzzZzzzzZzzz"

"Success" said Inui.

"So much for the three little piggies Inui version nya" said Eiji.

"YEAH!!! VICTORY!!!" exclaimed Kawamura.

"SSSSSHHHH!"

OooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOoooooooooooOooooooooooooooOoooooooooooOoooooooO

Tezuka and Fuji just finished choosing the baby food. They...Fuji looked at all thirty brands of it for Pete's sake!!!

They are now heading to get milk. Tezuka just wants to get this over with, Fuji's giving him an additional headache.

Fuji's now looking at the nutritional facts of the milk. He has to make sure every single vitamin was there for his kohai back at Inui's place.

Tezuka was just staring impatiently at his fellow regular, Fuji then looked at him, grinning.

"We're all finished" said Fuji. "This milk already has three free bottle in it, how useful!"

"Hn"

"Let's now pay for these"

"Aniki?!" a voice interrupted them. It was Yuuta Fuji, with Hajime Mizuki heading their way.

"Ahh...Yuuta," said Fuji. "Nice to meet you here"

Tezuka twitched.

Yuuta then glanced at their basket. His eyes widened.

"Aniki!" he said. "What are you going to do with diapers?"

"Oh..." said Mizuki. "You're shopping for baby stuff?"

"Actually," said Fuji. "Me and Tezuka-"

"Got to go!" said Tezuka.

Tezuka suddenly grabbed Fuji on the wrist then they ran off to the cashier.

"Bye, Yuuta!" said Fuji. "Take care!"

"Aniki..." said Yuuta.

"And Tezuka...?" said Mizuki.

"Oh something's going on"

OoooooooOoooooooOooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooOooooooOoooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

"Three thousand yen" said the cashier lady.

Fuji then looked at Tezuka.

"I forgot my wallet Tezuka"

Yes, another headache...

**End of Chapter.**

**Author's Notes:**

Ahhhhhh! Chapiee six! Oh ye, almost forgot, I have some challenges in my profile in fanfics...and if you accepted my challenge and if I liked what you wrote, I'll give you a prize...for real! If you're interested for more infos, feel free to look at my profile, and see what prizes awaits! And I would like to let you all know I need staff for my C2, Pm me if interested! Thanks for the reviewers! Now...Review!!!

Tezuka: 20 more laps

Kirrah05: ahhhh...torture!

Inui: Review! Unless you want to drink my latest...


	7. Oh! My Toilet!

**Sempais in Distress**

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Notes:**

Yo! Here's some answers to your questions….

**How old are the baby kohai?**

Momo and Kaidoh are three while Ryoma is two years old.

**Are you still going to torture Tezuka?**

About that,….Yeah…why not? It's fun. (Mwahahahahaha!)

**Are there going to be Yaoi? **

Sorry, but no. But there are hints to some pairings though. (If you squint hard enough)

**Why are the rival teams in this fic?**

You'll see in later chapiees…

**Why it took you so long to update?**

Sorry. I felt la-zy.

**Now with the story…**

"Wah Oishi!" cried Eiji. "Tezuka and Fujiko's taking a long time, nya! I'm hungry!"

Oishi was placing a blanket on the three. He then glanced at Eiji, placing his index finger in front of his lips, indicating that his partner should keep his voice down. He then stood up, walked to Eiji and the rest of his fellow third years, leading them all in the kitchen.

"They're now soundly asleep" said Oishi. "We should wait for Fuji and Tezuka quietly."

All of them nodded.

"But I'm hungry nya!" exclaimed Eiji.

"SSSSHHH!"

Eiji pouted.

"Jeez, you all sound like Kaidoh nya…"

"It's Fsssshhhhuuu" said Inui. "Not Ssssssshhhhh."

"Whatever.."

Inui then went to his refrigerator and opened it. There were lots of raw vegetables, fresh fruits, a pitcher of you now what that stinks drink, milk, bottles of water, ham, cheese, bread, leftover pizza and chocolates. On the freezer, there were raw meat and fish, ice cream and ice cubes.

Inui took out the raw tuna, cheese, ham and bread.

"What do you guys want to drink?" questioned Inui.

All of their faces were drained out of color. Becoming pale green, all of them looked down. They were expecting that Inui has lots of his juices, so then Oishi looked up to Inui and said…

"Water will be fine" he said. "Arigato."

"Okay then," replied the data man. "Though I want to test this new penal tea.."

"As suspected" thought Eiji, Oishi and Kawamura.

"No, no water will. Be. Fine" said the three.

Inui then let out a defeated sigh. He then placed the goods on a table.

"Taka" he said. "You can use these to make tuna shashimi with the rice in the rice cooker, and some vinegar in the spices rack."

"Leave it to me" said Kawamura.

"And you two can make sandwiches" he added, addressing Eiji and Oishi.

"Hai nya" said Eiji, drooling because of hunger.

"Understood" said Oishi.

"I'll just be using the bathroom" he says. "I'll be back to help you guys"

After that, he then left the three as he went off for the washroom. Inui was independent. His parents were always away, leaving him all alone in that huge house, causing him to learn live all by himself.

After he entered the washroom, he looked at himself in front of his mirror. He opened the facet, hearing the splashing of the water against the sink that was beside the toilet, he removed his glasses then scooped water with his two hands and washed his face.

His face was dripping wet, he tried to grab a face towel beside the sink. He felt that there were lots of towels. He then started to grab one, making another one fall into the toilet.

After wiping himself dry, he then wore his glasses again. He returned the face towel to its original place, but then he noticed a green face towel fell into the toilet.

Silence.

"There is a hundred percent that there are bad bacteria in there" he thought.

Maybe he can flush it?

"No, I can flush it" he thought. "There will be a ninety-six percent chance that it can cause it to clog. I have to pull it out."

He then glanced at some rubber gloves hanging on the wall. He was about to get it until…

"IT'S BURNING NYA!!!!!!"

"What the-..Eiji?!"

OooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooO

Fuji and Tezuka were walking at the sidewalk along with the groceries.

Tezuka was still twitching, Fuji made fun of him!

_Flashback_

"_I forgot my wallet Tezuka" said Fuji._

_Tezuka twitched._

"_Hmm…that's funny," said tensai. "I know I brought it along with me."_

_Fuji was searching for his wallet all over his pant's pockets, his jersey's pockets,..nothing… He searched it for an hour._

_Tezuka brought out his wallet and then…_

"_Found it!" exclaimed Fuji. "It was in my hand all the time! Hehehehehe…how silly of me."_

_Twitch…_

_Tezuka was about to put his wallet back into his pocket but Fuji got a hold of his wrist._

_The stoic captain stared at Fuji for a moment._

"_Fifty-fifty" said tensai, grinning._

"_Hn.." said Tezuka, pulling his wrist back, giving Fuji one thousand five-hundred yen._

_Fuji gave a sadistic smile then gave his share to the cashier._

_End of Flashback._

They walked quietly while the tensai was chuckling to himself.

"Fuji.." said Tezuka.

"Hai?" he said.

"Three hundred laps around Inui's house when we get back."

"That's nice."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Inui rushed out of his bathroom, running to the kitchen to find out were the source of that scream was coming from.

The place was covered in dark smoke, he coughed a bit, charging into it.

"My sandwich burned nya" a voice said.

"Use the toaster when you want to heat up the bread" said another.

"We don't put the bread on a stick then toast it on the stove." said another.

"But I can't find a toaster nya"

The smoke was fading . Inui found himself in front of the frige with his three fellow third years.

"The toaster's just beside the spices rack." said data man. "I was ninety-eight percent sure that you are good cook, Eiji."

Eiji just stuck his tougue out cleaning up the mess, while Oishi and Kawamura sweat dropped giving forced smiles.

"The noise you caused can be a eighy percent chance that you woke one of-.." he added.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Inui sighed. The three then rushed out of the kitchen and found out that Momo woke up from all that commotion.

Eiji approached Momo, hugging him.

"Aw..." the acrobatic player said. "Don't cry, Momo chan nya."

Momo snivled, Eiji smiled. Momo gave Eiji _that _look The look that "_I'm going to poop_" one.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Not again!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Eiji, rushing in the bathroom.

"Ahh! Eiji!" said Inui, trying to stop Eiji.

Too late.

Eiji pulled the cloth covering baby Momo chan's lower region briefly, then he placed the young sophomore just above the toilet. The young acrobat didn't notice the face towel in there though.

Momo made again that look.

He poops...He scores!!!

Woooooooooooooooooooh!

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"Ano...I think I'll help Eiji with Momo." said Taka. "You two can continue making lunch."

"Yeah.." said Oishi. "I think Tezuka and Fuji will be hungry. Let's go, Inui."

"But-" said the data man.

"It's okay, Inui." said Kawamura. "We'll be back there in a minute."

"..."

Kawamura then entered the bathroom. He saw Eiji, cleaning baby Momo chan up with a grimace on his face.

"I'll do that for you, Eiji." said Kawamura. "You can flush the toilet."

Eiji's eyes sparkled.

"Really, Taka-san nya?!!" said the acrobat. "Arigato!!"

Eiji then handed baby Momo-chan to Kawamura, asleep. Momo just woke up to do _that_ after all.

Eiji pressed down the flush. The water in the toilet made a gargling sound, the water with the brownish chocolate substance, but it did not go down.

"What the-" said the young acrobat.

Kawamura went out of the bathroom then settled baby Momo chan back with baby Ryoma and Kaidoh. He then went back catching the sight of Eiji flashing the toilet again and again.

Kawamura sweat dropped.

"Ahhh...Eiji?" said Kawamura.

"It's clogged Taka-san, nya!!" exclaimed Eiji, with watery eyes.

"What?!" said Kawamura. "I think we should use a suction cup"

"It won't work" said Eiji. "I've tried nya.."

"So," said Kawamura. "What do we do now?"

"We'll use the secret weapon nya"

"Se-secret weapon? What's that?!"

"We'll pray to the gods."

"Gods? Whom?"

"The toilet god nya."

"To-toilet god?! I think there no such thing."

"Oh! Fujiko said there's one! And he's a tensai nya."

"But...ano..."

"It's worth a try! Ne, Taka-san?"

"Well...um...okay...lead."

"Yey!"

Eiji then jumped, he grabbed the suction cup used as staff, he waved it all around the room. He then looked at Kawamura.

"What?" qustioned Kawamura.

"We must do the chicken dance nya." he replied.

"Chicken dance?!!!!" Kawamura exclaimed. "What does that have to do with the toilet god?!!!"

"Fuji said so, nya."

Kawamura twitched.

"O-okay... then what?" he questioned.

"I'll chant some prayers." said the young acrobat. "While you'll be echoing them."

Let's start with the chicken dance nya."

"..."

Then the two third years made the chicken dance around the toilet. They flapped their elbows and bended their knees walking.

"Ohhhhh" said Eiji with a shaky voice. "Toilet god, hear our prayer nya."

"Prayer.." echoed Kawamura

"Please take this..um...offering."

"Offering..."

" Ohhhhh Toilet God!!!!"

"Toilet God..."

"Bring peace to this bathroom! Make the smell and offering go away nya."

"Away..."

_Knock knock_

"We're home."

**End of Chapter...**


	8. He Sat On It

**Sempais in Distress **

**Chapter 8**

The door then creaked open.

Footsteps of two men entered Inui's household, holding a couple of grocery bags. The two of them both looked tired, but the other one is preferably annoyed.

Fuji's sadistic smile was still on. Seeing Tezuka tortured became more like a hobby to him. He also makes up stories and blackmails his fellow club members just to keep himself amused,but he never crosses the line….until now maybe?

Tezuka, the stoic captain of the Seigaku Tennis club, the touch-me-and-I'll-give-you-laps type of person, now was looking really twitchy. Since he just now entered the house again, he felt something was wrong.

Eiji and Kawamura were still in the bathroom. The two didn't seem to notice the two prodigies just came back.

"Flush!" chanted Eiji. "Flush like the wind!"

"Wind!" echoed Kawamura.

The two prodigies then noticed their kohai soundly asleep on Inui's carpet. Ryoma was sleeping beside Momo, snoring with the tennis ball cradled in his arms. Momo was drooling, with his mouth open mumbling baby words, while Kaidoh, the one who has been sleeping at the corner near the couch, was hissing in his sleep.

"Aw," said Fuji. "They're sleeping, how cute."

"Hn." said Tezuka.

The two then settled the grocery bags on the floor. Fuji then approached his kohai, who were sleeping peacefully. He arranged the scattered pillows around them.

Tezuka, noticing that there were no other third year in the living room, walked around the area. His eyes were scanning their location, until he heard familiar voices screaming.

"Toilet god nya!"

"Toilet god!"

Tezuka's eyebrows started twitching. The voices led him to the bathroom. What's all that commotion? he thought. Their _almost_ harmless kouhai were alone on the carpet, with no one watching them? And what's Oishi doing? Wasn't he in charge?

Eiji and Kawamura were just doing their business, until a very stoic shadow looked down upon them.

Kawamura seemed to sense the aura, causing him to stand up and meet their captain's deadly stare. But Eiji just continued his voodoo.

"Ohhhhhh…..nyaa…." said Eiji.

"…"

"…"

"Taka-san!" said Eiji turning his head. "I thought you'll be echo-.."

"I'm sorry Eiji…." said Kawamura.

"Te-tezuka! I-I can explain nya!"

"Get out." Tezuka commanded.

* * *

"Inui, I'm going to check on the three," said Oishi wiping his hands. "I hear voices."

"Aa" replied the data man.

* * *

They've been running around as if someone was chasing them.

Kamio and Shinji panted heavily as they were catching their breaths at a nearby park. They've been running since that morning tracking the Seigaku regulars and their strange babies.

Both Fudomine regulars looked tomato red in frustration mixed with exhaustion. All their stamina was burned up.

"Damn!" said Kamio panting. "They're nowhere in sight."

"We can find them soon," said Shinji. "I can sense their negative energy."

* * *

"Oh," said Oishi. "I can see you're back."

"Hn." said the stoic captain.

Oishi just noticed, why is Tezuka the only one in the living room with their kouhai?

"Where's Fuji and the others?" the mother of Seigaku questioned.

"I gave them laps." said Tezuka.

"Oh. I see." said Oishi. He was curious though why he gave them laps. But Oishi never questions Tezuka's decisions. The stoic captain always gives punishment with the littlest problems and sometimes for no reason, he just got used to it. He figured himself that the three must've done something to annoy their captain.

"You looked tired, Tezuka." said Oishi. "Have you bought the things we need?"

Tezuka's only response was pointing at the grocery bags near the kitchen door, with his other hand on his forehead like he's having a painful headache.

"Oh, …" said Oishi. "Sit down and rest up a bit, you look terrible."

With that said, Oishi took all the grocery bags in the kitchen where Inui was working, leaving the stoic captain all alone…

Tezuka must admit, he was kinda tired. Being made fun by Fuji and being annoyed by Eiji and Kawamura made his body feel like jelly. He sat down at the couch, massaging himself to relief the pain even for a little while, then, after a few minutes, he felt a very sticky substance making it's way as it pass through his blue jogging pants. Realizing what already it is, there was just one word that came out of his mouth.

"EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Fwaaachoooo!" sneezed Eiji. "Jeez! I'm getting a cold out here!"

"Better be careful," said Fuji running. "Someone has remembered you."

"Maybe nya.." said Eiji. "But it's your fault! Why did you tell me about the toilet god even if it never existed!"

"I never knew you're going to believe me."

"But that's not fair nya!"

"My feet are going to fall out.." said Kawamura.

"But I sense I forgot something nya…" said Eiji.

"Maybe the stain on Inui's couch I saw when we got back rings a bell.." said Fuji.

"Oh no! I forgot nya!"

He's so dead.

**End of Chapter...**

**Author's Notes:** Sorry if it took awhile, sorry if its too short, sorry if there's a cliffy, sorry for the bad grammar and english, sorry for all making you all upset, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry... I promise I'll be making it up to you the next chapter...School just started, so I'm a bit busy... Sorry again... Reviews will really help...Thank you...


	9. Trouble is Back

**Sempais in Distress**

**Chapter 9**

"Is lunch ready yet?" Inui questioned.

Oishi and Tezuka were arranging all the plates and silverwares on the table placing the food in each single plate. Even with so little food, they managed to present their home made lunch perfectly.

"Aa," said Tezuka, as he shifted his gaze from the table to Inui.

"I'll call the others." Said Oishi, then he stepped out of the kitchen.

Leaving the two alone, Tezuka continued with his work with just Inui starring at him as the stoic captain poured the glasses with water. With this site, Inui felt uncomfortable. Tezuka is one of the Seigaku prodigies, the stern captain of Seigaku, the pride of Seigaku. Then here he is pouring water in his kitchen, this is good data.

"Tezuka," the data man said catching his captain's attention. "I-I can do that for you."

"Iye," said Tezuka looking at Inui. "Who knows what you'll put in here."

"Oh…" said Inui, he then unconsciously stared at Tezuka's long green sweatpants. "Sorry,… That's the smallest thing I own but it's still too big for you."

"It's quite alright," said Tezuka. "This is someone else's fault."

-

"Senpai…" said Yuuta as he panted for his breath. "Let's stop this already…."

Mizuki then looked at Yuuta.

"No, no, no!" said Mizuki searching for the sight of Seigaku. "They must be here somewhere!"

"You sound like a persistent showbiz journalist.." said Yuuta, sweat dropping at exaggerating Mizuki.

"If you like to find them that much,…" Yuuta added pulling his phone. "I'll call aniki and…."

"NO!" said Mizuki. "Who knows what he'll do!"

"But it is pointless finding them like this, so I'll call-"

Yuuta was cut off by Mizuki trying to get his phone.

"What the?!!!!"

"Don't you dare call him!"

"Senpai!"

"Give.Me.That.Phone!"

"Yadda!"

"Yuuta! Obey me!"

"What?! Why should I?!"

They kept struggling until they ended up in a position where Yuuta was laid on his back while his senpai was on top him still struggling for the phone.

"What are you two doing?" a voice asked them.

Turning their gaze to the side, their eyes met with Kamio's and Shinji's.

"No!" said Yuuta, "It's not what you think!"

"And you're doing it in public?" said Kamio, giving them a malicious stare.

"Homos?" said Shinji. "It seems like being Homos sure is popular these days….."

"NOOOO!"

-

"Eiji! Fuji! Taka-san!" Oishi exclaimed. "Lunch is ready!"

"Great! I'm staving!" said Taka.

"Ahh…Lunch…" said Fuji with a smile.

"Where's Eiji?"

"Oh, Eiji?" said Taka. He then pointed a depressed form curled up in ball at the corner.

"Tezuka will kill me… Tezuka will kill me.." he murmured.

**To be continued….**

**Author's Note: **Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Sorry for the wait and shortness.


	10. He Can Kill

**Sempais in Distress**

**Chapter 10**

_**Author's Note : **_

I'm so sorry. I almost forgot of this..well, I'm back now.. I'm free from the grasps of my school! Mwahahaha! Enjoy!

* * *

"Ahhh…" Kamio nodded his head in agreement. "So you're finding Seigaku, huh?"

"There's all there is!" said Yuuta, convincing the Fudomine player. "Nothing more!"

Shinji then eyed the two St. Rudolph players suspiciously. "But I still don't get why you two are on the ground,… so close together…"

Mizuki and Yuuta's eyes widened. For all people, why did they bump to these two? "This is all sempai's fault." Thought Yuuta. "If he didn't stick his nose to aniki's business..what did I do to deserve this!" before Yuuta could protest again, Mizuki then opened his big mouth.

"We're wasting time!" said Mizuki. "If you excuse us, we have something important to do!" he added pulling Yuuta along with him.

"Important you say?" said Shinji. "In a hotel or a dark, cold place, perhaps?"

The two stopped in their tracks.

"What!" said Yuuta. "NO!"

"Imagine," said Kamio holding his chin as if he was thinking, eyeing them maliciously. "What would your _brother_ say about this?"

"Aniki!" said Yuuta.

"Fuji!" said Mizuki in horror.

Shinji then lazily flipped his phone open. "This isn't my hobby but…"

"DON'T CALL HIM!" Mizuki exclaimed. "I'll do anything! Just don't call that devil!"

"Now you're talking"

* * *

"E-eiji" said Oishi rubbing his partner's back. "It's lunch time, let's go inside."

Eiji then looked at Oishi with his eyes watering. He's so afraid of Tezuka. Who knows what will his scary, stoic, serious, strict buchou would do to him? He may give him laps that he'll never finish in his entire life. He'll never have a nice girlfriend, the toothpaste factory he was dreaming of, and who would visit and play with his pets! They could all die in boredom or stroke… man this is bad.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhh, Oishi!" exclaimed the red haired acrobat as he hugged his partner. "I'll grow old running these laps, nya! Now I think of it, I may be a running corpse, nya!"

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Tezuka will kill me nya!"

"Tezuka!" said Oishi. "Now, now, Eiji, you know Tezuka could never do that."

"He.can.kill,nya!"

"No he can't."

"Yes he can, nya!"

"No he can't, silly!"

"Yes he can, nya!"

"No he can't!"

"Yes he can!"

"No!"

"Yes, nya!"

"No!"

"Yes, nya!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Nyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Sorry to interrupt you two," said Fuji. 

"But we're kinda starving here…" said Kawamura scratching behind his head.

The golden pair then sighed, then all of them went inside.

* * *

"Where are they?" Tezuka asked.

"Who?" said Inui preparing the mashed carrots. "Our kouhai?"

"Aa"

"In the living room, still sleeping. Why?"

"…"

"You're worried how to wake them up?"

"…"

"Yeah, that is a problem."

Tezuka does not want to hear crying or loud noises. Good data.

"Let Eiji do it."

**End of Chapter**


	11. Wasabi

Sempais in Distress

**Sempais in Distress**

**Chapter 11**

The clings of their silverwares and the chopsticks are heard from Inui's kitchen. A bunch of teenage guys was in there feasting on their homemade lunch. Lucky for Eiji, their kouhai just woke up when they entered the household. They were just sitting obediently on Inui's elegant carpet, waiting to be fed. They were all drinking in their bottles that Fuji and Tezuka bought from the supermarket. While the young kouhais were enjoying their milk that their "daddies" bought them, Eiji and Oishi were munching an apple, Kawamura and Fuji were eating their tuna sashimi (Fuji's were coated with wasabi) and Tezuka and Inui were eating some sandwiches and miso soup.

"You make excellent sashimis, Taka-san." Said Fuji, which was about to eat another one.

"Really?" said Kawamura, blushing. "Well, not as good as my father, ehehehe."

Inui then cocked his head to Kawamura's side.

"Don't me modest, Taka-san." Said Oishi. "You're a great chef!"

"Which reminds me, Taka-san" said Inui, opening his notebook. "You'll going to help your family's restaurant after you graduate, correct?"

An awkward silence filled the room.

The genuine smile on Kawamura's lips turned into a forced one. "Yeah, so I'd like to do my best while I can still play tennis."

"You're going to quit, nya?"

"Yeah, that's right, Eiji."

"One month to go, huh?" said Oishi, with a gentle tone.

"Well, we became champion against Rikkaidai," said Fuji. "Echizen sure had a nice game with Yukimura."

"He's the Seigaku's pillar of support after all." Said Tezuka, with pride.

"Is that a compliment, buchou?" Fuji mocked.

"Hn"

"…"

" Well, I still have a part of me that I don't want to leave our kouhais on their own." Said Oishi.

"But they have to move on, nya." Said Eiji, which was about to grab a sandwich. "So are we, nya."

"Which reminds me," said Inui, looking at Tezuka. "Which one will be captain?"

"…"

"Echizen?" said Oishi.

"Iye." Said Tezuka. "He'll be flying back to America."

"So that leaves Kaidoh and Momo, nya" said Eiji. "How about Momo, he can always cheer up depressed members."

"…"

"Or Kaidoh," said Inui. "He sure can help them with training."

"…"

"It's tough to decide, huh Tezuka?" said Fuji.

"_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

"Hehehehe," said Fuji. "They know they're we're talking about."

"Tch, sempai!" Yuuta exclaimed. "We're wasting time!"

There were the four, all seated under a tree. They've been searching for almost three hours, but all their efforts were in vain. They were so curious what's up with Seigaku, they were sure something was fishy, they just can't put their minds to it. The sun's heat was blazing under them, making them sweat as its rays burrowed in their flesh.

"It's so hot, Shinji. Kamio whined. "Can we go now?"

The Fudomine's blue-haired player only eyed him with boredom,shook his head no and went back to his cloud gazing.

"Yuuta, don't you want to know about your brother's interests in Tezuka-san?" said Mizuki and grinned at him maliciously.

"I-interests?!" Yuuta echoed, eyeing his sempai nervously. "What do you mean sempai?"

Oh god! He's so sure his aniki is straight.

"Come on, Yuuta." Said Mizuki nearing his face to him. "He has an affair with him…"

"_Affair."_

"_Affair…"_

"_AFFAIR!!"_

"NOOOOO!! MY BROTHER IS NOT GAAAAAAAAAY!" was all he exclaimed.

"Say ah, Momo-chan nya." Said Eiji holding a spoon full of mashed pickles. It was sure hard feeding babies. "Come on, nya. It's a chu chu train going in a tunnel." He sang to Momo.

"Hummph!" Momo refused, looking the other way.

Eiji scowled. The older Momo would shove any food in his mouth, why was the younger one so picky?!

"Ne, ne, Momo-chan." He said holding the spoon near his mouth. "Look, its tasty nya." Eiji then ate it, leaving the spoon clean.

"Mm-….blaaaaaaaahh!!" Eiji spat the baby food.

"My tongue! My tongue nya! It burns!"

"Waaaaahhhh, Oishi!" he cried.

Recognizing that voice, the vice captain then came bursting out of the kitchen, wanting to know what happened to his partner.

"What happened Eiji?" Said Oishi, worried. "Are they hurt?" he then walked near him.

"It's my tongue whose hurt, nya!" he whined. "Here" he gave the baby food to Oishi. "You feed them!" he then came running to the bathroom.

"But Eiji-.." he was cut off the slamming of the door.

"This isn't baby food…" he mumbled, sweat dropping. "Its…wasabi."

**Author's Notes:**

I apologize for the bad grammar and shortness.


	12. Gone Out

**Sempais in Distress**

**Chapter 12**

**Author's Note: **Takeshi Konomi owns quite a masterpiece, The Prince of Tennis.

I apologize for the bad grammar, OCCness, and shortness. Please enjoy.

-Sempai-

After a few hours of washing off wasabi on his tongue, Eiji feels the relief at last! It turned out that Fuji was planning feeding it to his kouhais. The others were relieved that Eiji didn't accomplish feeding it to them, or he'll be the cause of Tezuka's wrath. He may end up running laps again until his legs collapsed.

"What were you thinking Fuji, nya?!" whined Eiji. "Were you trying making tongue barbeques?!

Fuji then grinned at him with the bottle of wasabi in his hand. "Well, I was supposed to eat it," said he. "But I thought it would be rude of me to have all to myself." He laughed. "Gomen." He then ate a spoon full of wasabi.

"You always had a taste in weird things, Fuji." Said Tezuka, flipping a page in his book.

Oishi, who was with the three youngsters, were wiping their mouths clean with a towel. He took all their bottles and bowls to the kitchen so he could clean up. Kawamura, who noticed this, also came in to the kitchen to lend their vice captain a hand.

Inui, after a few minutes staring at their kouhais, went back to his room to figure out what was the antidote that would return them to their normal selves.

Fuji, Tezuka and Eiji were seated on Inui's couch side by side, watching all their underclass men fall asleep again on the carpet, sucking their thumbs lick a lollipop. Babies sure love to nap.

"I'm bored, nya." Said Eiji, who let out a yawn, slouching.

Tezuka then closed his book while Fuji stood up to stretch. "Well then, how about a movie?" said Fuji, as he scanned Inui's DvD rack.

"Good idea, nya" said Eiji, joining Fuji in searching. "What about horror?"

"There must be a good one here somewhere." Said Fuji, his grin not leaving his face.

Ryoma was the one who was still awake, but he was lying down near Momo, who was drooling all over his pillow. Disgusted, he tried to sit-up scanning the room. His other sempai, Kaidoh, was lying on his stomach, snoring, but barely audible. Now he was bored. All their "daddies" were busy with something, until the doorbell rang.

"Delivery for Inui, Saddaharu-san!"

"I'll get it nya!" Eiji stood up, getting the stamp from the coffee table. He rushed and opened the door, meeting the delivery man.

"Stamp here please."

"There, nya."

"Arigato and good day sir!" said the man and left.

Eiji then went back inside holding a small box in hand. "What's this, nya?" He scanned the box, forgetting to shut the door.

-In-

1:00 pm

"So, The Cube, huh?" Eiji eyed Fuji, as he placed a cd in the DvD player. "I heard its really scary, nya."

"Not really," said Fuji, as he set the television in video mode. "So what's it about?" Oishi questioned, his eyes not leaving the tennis magazine.

"It's about a cube full of traps." Fuji explained, as he went to sit beside Tezuka on the couch. "It's about a few people trapped in the cube with more than sixty thousand rooms, and almost eighty percent of those rooms contain deadly advanced traps." Said Fuji, as the movie started.

_A man named Alderson waking up in a strange, cube-shaped room with glowing, computer circuit-like walls and six doors, one at the center of each wall, including the ceiling and floor. After recovering from his confusion, he opens two of the doors and looks into them to find rooms that differ to the one he is in only by color. He then opens and goes through a third door. He looks around and then takes a step, but is suddenly cut into large cubes. He falls apart and the rack of crosshatched wires which diced him moves into view. It folds up and retracts.__ (Source : Wikipedia)_

"That was disgusting!" said Oishi, his voice barely hoarse. Eiji's eyes were glued at the tv screen, awestruck. "Wh-what was that, nya?!" he exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

"That was one of the traps." Said Tezuka, his face with no trace of emotion.

-Distress-

Meanwhile, all of their kouhai woke up. (Due to the constant screaming) Looking around, they saw their daddies watching some movie in a box. Too bad, they were bored and want some adventure but their daddies were surely doing something that they can't even feel them pulling their pant's sleeves.

Baby Momo and Kaidoh were sitting still until Ryoma motioned his hand to them to come closer to him at the door.

"Kuchi koo!" said Ryoma. **Translation: **"Come, here!"

Momo and Kaidoh gave him a questioning look, and followed him outside the house.

Will their sempai freak or die? Semapais in Distress!

Preview

"_Hey, Shinji." Said Kamio, getting his attention. "Isn't that one of the babies Seigaku was sitting?"_

"_After him!"_

"_WAAAAAHHHH!"_

**-End of Chapter-**


	13. Elixir 5000

**Sempais in Distress**

**Chapter 13**

**Before you read ..Author's Notes:**

1. Its been two years since I last written a Fanfic. I would just like to finish it for the people who loved this, so I humbly apologize because my writing skills now have become very rusty.

2. This contains OOC due to humor.

3. Thank you, for those people who loved and appreciated my stories. You guys rock.

4. If you don't like this story, I kindly advice to don't read it at all. I don't want my efforts be in vain for _flames_, I came back to finish this for the readers who loved it.

And so, enjoy the last remaining chapters that would be posted. Thanks !

-Sempai-

" I would never watch that again!" Eiji screeched. "Never nya!" Wiping some sweat off his forehead, with no trace of color on his face, he then stood up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Worried of his doubles partner, Oishi then trailed behind Eiji to the kitchen. "Are you okay?" said Oishi. "That movie was too bloody and violent for our age." He then rubbed his partner's back as he eyed him worriedly with his pitch black orbs.

"N-no way!" denied Eiji, as he thumped his class into the table. "It was scary at first but it was so cool nya!"

"Oh, so you did watch that movie." a bodiless voice said. "The screams there were music in my ears." The two then turned their heads to a side that revealed the man that caused their distress since...ever? "Last time I heard it was this morning," his glasses then shone with the reflection of the light. "When our kouhai drank my masterpiece."

"Ma-masterpiece?" echoed Eiji as he gulped and grabbed Oishi's shirt.

"Inui." said Oishi as he nodded to acknowledge his presence. "There was a package for you."

"That was fast." Said Inui with a monotonous voice. "I was hoping I could acquire more data on Ryoma and the others while they're still in baby form." He then sighed. "Then I guess I have no choice now but to create the antidote."

Eiji then grabbed a cubical package from his pocket. "Here,nya" said Eiji as he handed it to Inui. "Would that turn Ochibi back to normal, nya?"

"Hai."

-In-

"Hey, Shinji." Said Kamio, getting his attention. "Isn't that one of the babies Seigaku was sitting?"

"Where?"

"Kichi la koo ni haoo chi!" said Ryoma. _Translation: "Stop following me! I can explore on my own." _Momo heard this, even he's too far away crawling towards the direction of his kohai. "Gami ichi loo la! Ichi loo la!" screeched Momo, with his hand motioning for Ryoma to stop and wait for him. _Translation: "Wait up a sec will you? Will you?" _Even the prodigy heard his sempai's whines, it didn't stop him to crawl for the direction of a sports equipment store. With a few meters away from the shop's doors, a pair of hands then grabbed the toddler.

"Gocha." said Kamio, as he lifted the youngest member of Seigaku to his eye's level. "Did you get the other one, Shinji?"

The whines of a very young Momoshiro answered Kamio's inquiry to his teammate. He was holding the young toddler's left leg, causing the spiky haired baby to be lifted upside down. "I think this one is very cranky." Shinji mumbled to himself as he eyed the toddler in his hands squirming and trying to pull his hair.

"I wonder why Seigaku even considered babysitting when the tournament is a few weeks away from now." Said Kamio, looking suspiciously at baby Ryoma , thinking that the young toddler's features were very familiar to him. "Something is fishy, don't you think so too?" He then turned his gaze back to his teammate.

"Hai." said Shinji with his voice barely audible. "But don't you think that its too much of a coincidence that these babies resemble some of their members?"

"You're right, as if as these baby were theirs." said Kamio, with shock all over his face. "I don't remember any of them having girlfriends." He was then surprised at his teammate with a dark aura emanating from him. "Uh..Shi-shinji?" he asked with a hint of hoarseness in his voice. "Is something that ma-"

"Why do they have girlfriends and I don't." Shinji mumbled.

Kamio then sweat dropped.

-Distress-

"And... Its done!" Inui exclaimed, revealing another one of his creations. "Behold, the Elixir 5000!"

All of the third years caught a glimpse of yellow-greenish solution with little chunks of-whatever it is- as they gulped seeing a horrendous drink from their very own data man. Who in the hell would survive this after drinking it? Maybe Fuji but he doesn't count. The Seigaku's tensai was like, immortal or something except for Inui's another creation, the Aozu.

"Very nice." Fuji stated, with a smile on his lips.

"About time." Said Tezuka as he closed his book he was reading. "Give it to our teammates you -_infected,_ and then resume our training."

"Infected?" Inui echoed with a little hint of hurt in his voice. "But it was my master-" He was then shut up when their ever so stoic captain who gave him a dagger look that clearly states _Say another word and I will make you run laps for the rest of your life_ look. Afraid for his throat, or should he say legs, he then made his way towards the carpet where they left the toddlers . "Err.. Tezuka?"

"What is it now, Inui?"

"There might be a little problem.." said Inui with his hands slightly trembling and droplets of sweat are building up on his forehead.

All the third years were anxious to hear what Inui would be saying. Was the elixir whatever would not turn the babies back to normal? Or would the effects of his previous creation would go worse? What would he state? What is the problem now?

"Someone left the door open." He stated simply, with a hint of fear in his voice."Oh no, where's Kaidoh?"

"What about Momo-chan, nya?"

"How about Echizen?"

"HELL BREAKS LOOSE BABY!" Kawamura exclaimed, with a lamp shade on his grip.

"Hmm.." said Fuji with his hands on his chin as if thinking. "When was the door last opened?"

All eyes then turned to a certain acrobat of the team.

Noticing this, Eiji then pointed a finger to himself questioningly, as if innocent, with color flushed out of his face.

"Oh no. NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Two chapters left. –End for now-

Tezuka: Hey you there!

Kirrah05: Me?

Oishi: Not you Kirrah-san, them.

Kirrah05: The Readers?

Inui: Yes, you readers in total, have a 80 percent chance of not Reviewing, which makes Kirrah-san here very sad.

Kirrah05: So true, Saddaharu-san!

Inui: Would you readers like to be the first ones to test the Elixir 5000?

Eiji: Inui! Stop threatning the readers, nya!

Tezuka and Inui: REVIEW!


End file.
